Nightmares from the Past
by SSA-Hotchniss
Summary: Emily has one or two secrets from when she was little. When she begins receiving threats, Agent Hotchner is brought in as her new detail. When the nightmares of her past com back once more, will he be able to protect her? Or will they tear her to pieces again? [AU: Emily is 24 and Hotch is 28] Slow progression, but it'll get there! *Some parts rated M*


Emily could feel the pairs of eyes on her as she walked into the night club. She was used to it, after all. She kind of new she'd be getting the attention, and she almost welcomed it. For the twenty-four year old woman, she was lonely. She didn't really talk to many friends, and boyfriends were out of the picture. She didn't mind being alone, only a few times did she wish to have a companion. Emily strode into the club in her red cocktail dress and black heels, her hair tumbling in waves down her shoulders. She sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch, the alcohol burning her throat as she sipped it, but again, she didn't mind. Slowly, she drained her glass, never looking up. She usually needed more than one drink to get out on the dance floor.

Emily ordered another glass and smiled as the bartender set it down in front of her, shooting her a handsome smile and wink. Running a hand through her hair, Emily nursed her second glass of scotch and watched the people on the dance floor. Some were grinding up against each other, and others dancing by themselves. Emily saw a few couples making out in front of everyone and a soft chuckle escaped her red lips. A voice in the back of her head told her that should be her, acting like a normal twenty four year old. But no, here she was sipping scotch, of all things, and waiting until she decided to do something.

The bartender came over, sliding a glass of alcohol towards the brunette.

"From the gentleman over there." he said lightly, pointing to a sandy haired man in a booth across the bar. He held up his own drink and nodded to her with a smile, before drinking his drink and looking back down to his phone.

Emily smiled slightly at him and sipped on the beverage. She immediately recognized it as tequila and laughed again. She knew how this went; one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor. She wouldn't drink more, but she _was_ flattered by his thoughts. Emily noticed the bartender staring at her as she drank it, only looking away when she had finished. She turned away and failed to notice how the bartender nodded to the man who paid for her drink, who smiled and got up, moving to the dance floor. About that time, Emily decided to go as well and made her way to the middle of the busy floor. She began to sway her hips slowly at first, then began to move to the beat more.

Before she knew it, the sandy haired man had come up behind her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, his voice smooth and sweet.

"Depends. Are you a good dancer?" she asked playfully.

"I suppose you'll have to dance with me to find out." he tossed back.

"Sounds fun, what's your name?" she asked, resting her arms on his shoulders as a slower song came on, his hands moving to her waist.

"Damien, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Emily." she answered simply.

"Well, Emily, let's dance." Damien said, flashing her a wide smile.

Emily laughed and began to move with him. "Let's."

The two danced for a little longer before the music started to speed up and Emily found herself with her arms above her head, with Damien pressed behind her. She leaned back against him and smiled, "You _are_ a good dancer." she laughed.

"You too, Emily." he smiled back, "You too."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner stepped out of his Bureau issued Jeep and walked towards the night club next to his supervisor.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be meeting my new assignment?" Hotch asked, looking over to the man.

"Well, the Ambassador's daughter decided to come here for the night, and your first "job", so to speak, is to make sure she gets home okay." his supervisor said, "I trust you've read her file."

"I didn't, I'm sorry. I left it at home before my flight." Hotch answered.

"Her name is Emily Prentiss and she's twenty four. _You_ are here because she has received several violent threats in the past three weeks, and her mother is terrified how her career would be affected should something happen. Your assignment will last until the threats stop for awhile, or the person is caught. Keep in mind however, if a hair on her head is harmed, her mother will have your balls. Pardon my language, but I'm serious, Aaron. Even I can't sway this family."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's fine, Jim." Hotch answered, smiling. They walked into the club and Hotch watched as Jim scanned the building for the young brunette.

"There she is." Jim said nodding to the dance floor.

Hotch followed his gaze to a brunette woman in a red dress dancing with another man, her arms above her head, and hips swaying to the music. She was stunning. "She's my assignment?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now wipe the drool off your face and go take a seat. I have to get back to headquarters. I'll call in the morning to make sure you two get home okay."

"Bye, Jim." Hotch said, before turning around and sitting in a booth where he could watch Emily. He ordered a water and sat back, waiting for the brunette to be done and he could take her home.

Somewhere along the line he looked up and Emily was no longer on the dance floor. He quickly scanned the club, finding no traces of the brunette. Jim's words rang in his ear, and he set out to find the young woman.

* * *

Emily began to feel dizzy a few more songs in and she felt Damien wrap his arms around her waist.

"Lemme call you a cab, Em. You don't look so good." he said, guiding her towards the restrooms.

"Okay." she mumbled, allowing him to guide her. Alarms were going off in the back of her head but she chose to ignore them.

She felt him open a door and she opened her eyes to meet the bright light.

"Where are we?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"Pay phone." he said simply, laying her down.

"No, we're in the restroom. Why?" she asked, beginning to get up.

He pushed her down forcefully and smiled, "Because I want something, and you're going to give it to me." Damien finished, kissing her on the lips, biting her lip roughly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"No! Get off! Let me go!" Emily protested feebly, pushing him off.

Damien shoved her down roughly and dug his knees into her thighs.

"I don't think so." he laughed, unzipping her dress.

"Please. Don't do this." she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he cooed, wiping a tear from her cheek, "you'll ruin it."

Damien began unzipping his pants and slid them off. He straddled Emily and slid the rest of her dress off.

"You are _nice._" Damien drawled, taking in her figure. He held her hands above her head and began kissing and sucking his way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"No! Stop!" she cried loudly, pounding her fists against his chest. He didn't move an inch.

"Shut up!" he yelled, grabbing her neck and squeezing until she coughed, and let go.

Damien gripped her hips and rocked against her. He was about to take off the final barriers between them when the door burst open and he was pulled off of the struggling woman.

* * *

Hotch walked around the club, searching for Emily. He made his way to the bar, and found nothing. What he did find however, was no bartender. His next thought was bathroom, so he walked through the mess of people and made his way to the restroom. Outside of the door, stood the bartender.

"Mind if I go in?" Hotch asked, gesturing to the room.

"Nah man, my buddy's takin' care of something in there right now." he replied.

Hotch heard the muffled cries, and decided he needed to get in. Pulling out his badge, he turned to face the man. "Federal agent, and I suggest you move or I will have you in handcuffs faster than you can blink."

He watched as the man's eyes narrowed before he attempted to punch Hotch. He ducked, gripping the man's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"That's assault of a Federal Agent, asshole." Hotch said roughly, handcuffing the man and shoving him up against the wall.

Hotch then kicked the door in and pulled the man off of the woman under him.

"You're under arrest for sexual assault, you filthy piece of shit." Hotch boomed, shoving the man away from Emily.

"Woah, woah, woah, man. It was completely consensual! The bitch was asking for it! Look, we can make this all go away, right? I'll give you a hundo and a round or two with hot stuff here," he stammered, gesturing to Emily, "and we'll forget all about it."

"Nice try." Hotch said, before punching the man in the face and using his extra pair of cuffs to restrain him. Hotch escorted the man outside and called the local police department, as well as an ambulance, who would be there shortly.

He walked back into the bathroom and looked at Emily, who by now had stood up and managed to half-zip her dress. Tears were still falling freely down her cheeks, taking her make-up with it.

"Could you, uh, help me, sir?" Emily said softly, pointing to her zipper.

Hotch nodded and pulled it up, before holding out his hand for the brunette. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, your new security detail." he introduced.

Emily put her hand in his and chuckled. "Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"It's not your fault." he answered simply.

"Thanks..." she trailed off, her eyes closed and she began to fall. Hotch caught her against his chest, hugging her close.

He eased her to the ground and walked back outside to the two men.

"Did you put something in her drink?" Hotch questioned, giving them both a glare.

"Maybe. Maybe not." the bartender answered.

Hotch stepped over to the man and shot him a glare, "Don't test me, you bastard. I'll make sure both of you spend a nice stay in prison, with men who will make sure you know what it feels like to be taken advantage of." Hotch spat, words dripping with venom.

"Woah woah woah, yeah but it was only a minor sleeping pill, she'll be fine." Damien stammered.

"I hope you aren't lying. If my medic gets here and it is anything besides that, you are dead meat. Got it?"

Both men nodded quickly and Hotch went back into the bathroom. He heard sirens, so he knew the police were in fact here and he didn't need to baby sit the two pricks outside. He lifted Emily's slight form easily into his arms, carrying her bridal style outside to the ambulance, who took her in, assuring Hotch she would not need to go to the hospital and they could easily tell what was in her drink by drawing some blood. Letting out a breath, Hotch walked back over to the cruiser where the two men were being loaded into the backseat. He sat outside the ambulance, waiting for the blood work.

"Agent Hotchner?" one of the medics called about half an hour later.

"Yes?" he answered, walking over towards them.

"Miss Prentiss has ingested a normal dose of a sleeping assistant, she should wake soon, it was such a low dose that she's probably going to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Should any complications happen, blurry vision, nausea, dizziness, please bring her in as soon as possible, but otherwise, she is clear to go."

"Thank you, sir." Hotch said. At that moment, Emily's eyes blinked open and she looked at Hotch.

"Wher-where am I?" she asked.

"You're at a nightclub, and you're about to go home." Hotch answered, helping her out of the ambulance.

"And you are?" Emily inquired.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, your new security detail." he replied with a light chuckle for the second time that night.

"Ohh. That's nice. I'm gonna call you 'Hotch'." she paused, "Where are we going?" Emily questioned lightly, her words slurring a little bit.

"Okay, you can call me that, I suppose. And we're going home." He chuckled.

"Ohkay." she hiccuped, leaning into him as they walked to his Jeep.

He helped her into the front seat and began to drive home, silence consuming the two. He arrived at the Prentiss estate twenty minutes later, and pulled in to the drive, before hopping out to get Emily. He opened her door, only to find her head lolled to the side and she was lightly snoring. He chuckled once more at the sight, she looked rather peaceful in her sleep. He lifted her into his arms again before walking around to the back of the house, as not to raise commotion in the Ambassador's meeting.

Hotch quietly carried the sleeping brunette up to her room, and pulled the covers back. He gently placed Emily on the bed, and covered her up before leaving her room and going back downstairs.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch turned to face the voice who had called him, inwardly cringing when he saw who it was.

"Ambassador Prentiss. How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm good, thank you. Have you seen Emily?"

"She's in her room, sleeping." he answered.

"Has she been there all night?" the Ambassador asked, eyeing him.

"No ma'am. My boss took me to a nightclub where your daughter was in order to begin my assignment. My flight came in late, so my boss decided to take me right to her rather than drop me off here and then drive." Hotch explained.

"I see. Was everything okay? You see, Emily usually can walk by herself, and I couldn't help but notice you were carrying her."

"Oh. Uh, at the club, Emily drank a drink that had minor sleeping aids in it, resulting her to slip in and out of consciousness."

"So you're telling me my daughter drank a spiked drink?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And have you arrested whoever did this?"

"Well yes, but not on those charges."

"How do you figure?" the Ambassador asked suspiciously.

"They were arrested on assault of a federal agent, and sexual assault."

"What do you mean, _sexual assault_?" Elizabeth nearly yelled. "Was Emily r_aped!? _What the hell happened?!"

"No ma'am, your daughter was not raped. The man who spiked her drink managed to get her to the bathroom where he intended to carry out that act, but I found them and stopped him before he did it."

"So in other words, Emily went out and almost got herself raped because she can't keep to herself. Just great! Doesn't she realize how this could've affected my career if anyone found out?! What the hell was she thinking?!" Elizabeth raised her voice.

"I understand you're upset, Ambassador, but Emily had no intentions of wrecking your career or getting into this situation, she really didn't mean to-"

"No." the Ambassador cut him off, "Don't defend her, Agent. I have to leave tomorrow evening on an international trip, and she is going to be reprimanded about this whole ordeal. As for you, I suggest from now on you make sure this doesn't happen again." Elizabeth said curtly, before walking down the hall and into her room.

Hotch let out a deep breath. Yeah, Jim was right, this lady would not hesitate to skin him alive. He walked into his room and sat down on the bed. He changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt before laying down. He could unpack tomorrow, he was tired enough from tonight.


End file.
